world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
092414-ErisioAcenia
GC: Erisio wanders up to Acenia. "Aceyy, how*re you doing?" GT: "Mostly okay, how about you?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: She pats the floor next to her. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: He flops down. crossing his legs. His hair is even messier than usual, and the air around him seems stressed. "I had a very... *eventful* conversation with Sorser..." GT: "Eventful? Are you okay?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: He scratches behind his neck. "Define *okay*. I mean, I haven*t broken anything yet..." GT: "Should I make you some tea?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: He sighs. "That... would be really nice" GT: She pats him on the shoulder and skips off quickly to the kitchen. She returns a little bit later with some Rose Tea. The scent is overwhelming and soothing. She hands a cup to him and keeps one to herself, resting the pot on one of the end-tables in the room. "There's more if you decide you need it." She smiles. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "Thanks Acey, that*s real cool of you" He sips the tea carefully, not wanting to burn himself. GT: "I'm here if you need to vent though." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "Eh, I guess I*m just sort of sick of people I just met prodding into some serious personal stuff" GT: Acenia nods. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Kind of like we're all supposed to automatically get along because there's nobody else?" She sighs. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "Yeah, like, I get along with most of these people pretty well, but it*s not like I*m ready to start talking about my entire personal life story" GT: "They don't understand that?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "I mean... people from this group are always saying that they can't tell me this or that..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "Apparantly not, like, here." He takes out his phone, types into it, and hands it to Acenia. On the phone is his recent convo with Sorser. GC: (( http://world-of-homestuck.wikia.com/wiki/09212014SorserErisio )) GT: (( thanku! )) GT: "Oh... I am not sure if he's teasing you or not... I don't think I'd feel very good either..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "...Yeah" GT: "Do you want me to try to talk to him for you? I think we need to keep him away from Lily too..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "At least I think that's what she said. She was coughing a lot." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "Oh yeah, that. I don*t know what*s up with it, but they should not talk. I think she starts literally choking up" GT: "I think she had asked me, and... I didn't really ask, Eri, but I assumed you would want to help her too. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: " Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: She holds the cup in both hands in her lap, less than a sip of tea remaining. "We may have conflicting personalities, but I don't want her to be hurting like that..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "I know you wouldn*t Acey, you*re like, the nicest person ever" GT: She smiles, "That's probably not true! I haven't even met everyone yet. Or... everyone that's left! But, uhm... Eri? Have you talked to Papa from this universe?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "No I haven*t.- Wait we can talk to him?!" He makes a face like <:D GT: "Yeah! But uhm... He's kind of confusing!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "It's... allegedChlorofiend. And uhm... I got him a present for when we get to meet him!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "Oh cool!" He puts the handle into his phone. "What*d you get him? I should probably get one too..." GT: "A puppy." She says nervously. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "You mean like, one of the ones off this world?" GT: She nods. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "Uh... no offense but... why?" GT: "Uhm... I mean... Apparently this Papa is in a red romance with Scarlet. And our Papa made sure I only ate plants, right?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "Yeah, and they seemed pretty happy about it too" GT: "That's what I thought... but... It seems that this Papa even thinks consenting plants shouldn't be eaten. So I think he only eats meat? And he says I should too... because of something about Twink biology..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "Really? That*s odd..." GT: Acenia nods again. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "But... I mean... He wants me to eat a puppy? I think he wants to eat a puppy also?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "He said it will make them fear and respect us." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "Do we really want them to fear us? I mean, they*re already pretty frightened lil pups" GT: "Well... What else should I do with them?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Acenia mumbles a little bit and uncaptchalogues a sleeping puppy. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "They're scared of Slim Pickins. That's why they steal for him..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "Well, we could train it? They*re obviously pretty talented, maybe they could help us" GC: "Maybe Lily can use them as seeing eye dogs, instead of having to use one of us as her eyes" GT: "Maybe. That would take a lot of time. But I guess we have time!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "Time is certainly a thing we have plenty of..." GT: "She probably won't want it if it's from me. You should say it's from you..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "If you say so, but maybe I should say it was your idea? It feels sort of weird to take the credit on your work..." GT: "She won't accept it if it's from me. We don't get along. Maybe a long time down the road. Or something..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "I hope so..." He finishes off his tea, placing the cup on the table. "Thanks for the tea Acey, you really do always know how to cheer me up" GT: "I'll try to talk to Sorser in a bit. Don't worry about it." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "Thanks, I think he understands what he said was weird, but thanks" GC: "I*m going to try and get some sleep, thanks again for the tea. And good luck with the puppy" GT: "Alright, sleep well, Eri!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: Erisio walks off, heading in the vague direction of a corner of the floor to sleep on